Stuck Here With You
by RollinGxStaR
Summary: NnoitraxOC Miila is a very serious arrancar, but she finds herself surrounded by chauvinistic pigs. The worst of all seems to have his eyes on her too! Nnoitra just wants to "do" her, Grimmjow hates her guts, and she's stuck with it all. Oh, what to do?
1. Chapter 1

Awesome! Now I can finally show my evil side!

"You? Evil? Don't make me laugh!" A very short, smaller chested woman, Sajousei Miila, smirked as she looked up at the Narrator. "I'm the seventh espada here, and you are far, far away from evil."

Aw~! How adorable! You're fun-sized!

A large twitch mark appeared on the lavender haired womans head. "I am not short!! Stupid woman..." Turning her nose up at the Narrator, she turned her attention to the readers. "That woman is obviously of no help, so I'll just explain my story to you. This is a story of a strong woman surrounded by sexist men, and the worst one of all seems to have his eyes set on her! Throw together plenty of violence, some rather awkward situations, and a crap load of sexual tension, and you've got a story!"

That pretty much sums it up! ...You're too adorable! I just wanna hug you! 3

"No! Ah!! Get away!!!"

* * *

Chauvinistic pigs! That's all they are! Miila stormed through the halls of Las Noches, destroying doors as she kicked them down. Another espada meeting had just released and the entire time that ass, Nnoitra, was doing nothing but mock her! And to make matters worse, Grimmjow actually asked Sōsuke why she was even an espada! "Those fuckin' jack asses!" She cursed, overturning the small table that was sitting in front the couch.

Two nearly identical heads peeked out from the kitchen in her suite. "Wow, you look pissed, Miila-sama!" The female, Palom, stated, jumping over to sit on the couch at the right side of her master.

"Yeah," the male, Porom, mentioned sitting at her left side, "what's wrong, Miila-sama?"

Looking from one twin to the other, the espada sighed. "It's nothing, just more problems with some other espada members..."

"Oh...It's Nnoitra then?" Porom asked, fiddling nervously with the buttons of his school uniform based attire.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Palom said, smacking her twin brother on his head. She always had been the rougher of the two; a fowl mouthed, feisty, young brunette. While her more modest brother was also foul mouthed, but tended to be calmer and kept to himself more often.

Grabbing the rough girl by the back of her sailor school girl based uniform, Miila picked her up and put her on the other side of the couch. "Play nice, Palom-chan...I'm just stressed, so don't worry about it too much. Hey, can you two make me something nice to eat? I'm gonna go take a bath for now..."

The female twin saluted her master. "Aye aye, Miila-sama!"

Porom stood next to his sister, doing the same. "Of course, Miila-sama."

Leaving her fracción to the simple task of creating a meal for her, she quickly shed her tight, body suit like uniform, turning the water as hot as it could go. Pulling her soft, waist length hair into a bun, she slipped into the warm, relaxing water. "What is the problem with those two? Grimmjow's just such an ass to me, and for no good reason! And then Nnoitra...I swear, all he thinks of me as is a piece of ass. Freakin' jerks..."

* * *

Porom sighed softly, rolling the rice into nice, neat little balls. "I hate seeing Miila-sama feeling so down. I wish there was something I could do to stop Nnoitra and Grimmjow from causing her problems..."

Throwing some freshly chopped vegetables into the pot of soup, Palom, threw a few at her brother. "What are you gonna do about it? It's not like you could take on Nnoitra or Grimmjow!"

There was a knock on the door, and the younger of the two went to open it. "If it were for Miila-sama I would take on both ass holes at onc--ah!"

"What are you whining about now, bra...Jiruga-san! What are you doing here?!" Palom asked, laughing nervously as she stared up at the extremely tall arrancar. She flinched uncomfortably as he sneered down at her.

Stepping over the small fracción, Nnoitra waltzed in as if he owned the place, not even acknowledging the existence of the twins. "Yo, Porom, Palom, is dinner ready yet?" Miila called from the bathroom.

The fifth espada grinned widely, walking towards the small bathroom. "...Wait!!" Porom shouted, standing in front of the door to block the spoon hooded arrancar. "You have to leave Miila-sama alone! Please, just...wait!"

"Get out of my way, kid." He said, kicking the small arrancar out of his way and shoving the door open. "Well, well...looks like you're all ready and waiting for me, huh, Miila..."

"Nnoitra..." Miila hissed, glaring up at him from her spot in the bath. "I could call this trespassing, I'm sure Aizen-sama would gladly side with me."

"Really? Now why would you complain if I'm going to so worth your while..." Licking his lips in a lustful manner, he ran his eye along her naked form, taking in every inch of her perfectly shaped body.

A washcloth to his face distracted him long enough for the rather short arrancar to slip into her silk bath robe. "Right, because _you're all I can ever think of, and I simply long for you..._" Rolling her pitch black eyes, she pushed lightly past him and walked over to Porom. "Are you alright, Porom-kun?" She asked softly, picking him up and holding him affectionately.

He nodded simply. "I'm fine, Miila-sama..."

"That's good..." She smiled sweetly at him, setting the child like arrancar on the ground and standing up to her full height, (a whopping four feet seven inches). Turning around, she found herself face to stomach with Nnoitra. "Why exactly are you still here?"

"Yeah, leave Miila-sama alone!" Palom shouted, jumping up on her master's shoulder and sticking her tongue out at the taller man.

His eye narrowed. "Watch your fuckin' mouth, brat."

"Well, Nnoitra, as pleasant as I'd like to pretend it's been, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Miila said, motioning her hand to the door.

Staring down at her and her fracción, the spoon hooded man scoffed. "Che. Whatever..." He started toward the door, stopping as he opened it. "But I know you'll be lookin' for me soon enough..."

Rolling her eyes, she let her hair down from her bun. "Right, don't worry I know where to find you." As the door shut, she sneered at it. "Fucking perverted freak..." She muttered to herself. "Alright! What's for dinner?"

* * *

Looks like someone's putting the moves on a bit strong...

"Yeah, no kidding!" Miila rolled her eyes, leaning back with her hands behind her head. "He's just an annoying, sexist, pervert..."

Well, that's just the way he is...I like Spoony-kins...

"Yeah, but if you call him that I'm sure he'd kill you on the spot." She snickered.

* * *

"Miila-sama, where are you going?" Porom asked, watching the dark eyed arrancar as she fumbled around with some papers.

Palom skipped over to her, landing softly on the desk so she could get a better look at the papers. "Yeah, you're in a big hurry, what's with the rush? Is it something for Szayel?"

The lavender haired arrancar shook her head. "No, no, it's something that Aizen-sama asked me to see to. I've kind of slacked off a bit, and he requested it to be done today." Messily throwing the papers into a pile, Miila smiled. "Alright, you kids go do whatever the hell you want today, I'll probably be busy doing random tasks all day today."

"Thanks, Miila-sama!" Porom grinned, hopping over to the door. "C'mon, Palom, let's go see what we can do today!"

"Right, I'm coming!" The older grinned, running over to catch up with her brother. "Good luck today, Miila-sama! We'll see you later!"

She nodded, stacking the mess of papers into a neat pile. "Yeah, don't get yourselves into too much trouble, I ain't gonna go save you next time you're getting chased around by pissed off privaron. You two know Cirucci's just lookin' for the chance to get back at you two after you dyed her hair green."

"Right, we'll be good!" Palom shouted, slamming the door shut before Miila could reprove her anymore.

Chuckling lightly to herself, she turned to the mirror she had hanging by the door to fix her hair slightly. Lightly, she ran her fingers along the seven bone like earrings that were the remnants of her hallow mask. They stuck out from under her hair, three on the right, four on the left, and accompanied with the twin sets of black marks under her eyes, she'd always considered her looks rather strange. But perhaps she was just thinking too far into it, she'd always been quite self conscious. Tearing herself away from the mirror, she settled for leaving her hair as it was. Picking up the papers she moved toward the door, closing the empty suite softly as she left.

Lucky for her, the halls were empty, so she didn't have to deal with any annoyances. No Grimmjow trying to kill her for no real reason, no tripping over Stark she didn't notice sleeping in the hallways, no stare downs with Halibel, and best of all, no Nnoitra and his perversion. "Oh look, it's Miila-chan!" A mocking smile distracted the seventh espada from her mission.

"Good morning, Ichimaru-sama, how are you today?" She greeted, smiling sweetly.

Gin stepped forward, staring down at the small woman through his slitted eyes. "I'm so bored! Nobody wants to talk with me; everyone's too busy for me..."

Smiling kindly, she adjusted the papers under her arms. "Well, I've got some papers to deliver to Aizen-sama, but if you'd like I can come find you after I'm done."

Grinning widely once again, he nodded. "I'd enjoy that!"

* * *

"Gin is a good person; he's rather fun to talk to." Miila smiled.

Yup yup! But you'll have to wait until the next chapter to get the chance to talk to him.

"Aw, man!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh wow, this actually made it to two chapters!" Miila rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall.

You act like it's a surprise...

* * *

Softly knocking on the large door, Miila fiddled nervously with the papers in her hands. Sōsuke was insanely powerful, he made her more powerful, he gave her an important place in his army, and in her eyes he was incredibly handsome. "Enter." The silky smooth voice called, sending shivers down the long haired espada's spine.

Opening the door carefully, she lightly stepped into the room, ignoring the glares she was receiving from Sōsuke's servant girls. She bowed her head low, holding out the papers she'd brought with. "Aizen-sama, I've brought the report you requested."

Rising to his feet, the ruler of Las Noches walked over to the small arrancar and took the papers from her. "Perfect. Very good, Miila." He said simply.

"Th-thank you, Aizen-sama!" She stammered, blushing furiously. "I live only to serve you."

A smirk seemed to form across his features as he moved his hand to move some stray strands of hair back into place. "As I'd expect nothing less...You are quite the competent young woman, and I'm pleased that you serve me so well." Miila's knees began to feel weak, Sosuke grabbed her chin holing her up to look at him. It was as if he was looking for something specific in her eyes, though, with him that close, she really couldn't care less what his motives were.

"Aizen...sama..." She almost seemed to moan, she couldn't resist holding it back with him so close to her.

"You may leave now." The former shinigami smirked, walking back to his throne and taking a seat.

Though it took a moment for his command to actually process, she quickly found herself bowing and scurrying out of the room. She looked over her shoulder at the closed door as she walked, not really noticing the person she ran into. "Distracted, huh? I knew ya couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout me..." Nnoitra grinned, looking down at her as surprise crossed her features.

Her look of surprise then turned to a glare. "I wasn't thinking about _you_, I was thinking about someone way better..."

"That ain't possible." His grin seemed to widen as he leaned down closer to her, taking her chin in his hand. "No one's better than me."

Continuing to glare at him, her lips twitched upward in a smirk. "Why don't you tell me that when your number reads zero..." Pulling her face from his grip, she turned to leave, hoping to accidentally run into someone who could distract her away from Nnoitra.

A large hand wrapped around her neck as he picked her up and slammed her into the wall. She stared at him wide eyed as she held his arm to support herself. "I might not be number zero, but you better remember that you're still only fuckin' seven." Running a long finger along the large seven that was tattooed on the inner curve of her right breast, he forcibly crashed their lips together, forcing his tongue into her mouth as well.

She refused to cry, or attempt to wriggle out of his grasps, all that cliché damsel in distress bullshit. Instead she pulled back her arm and punched him in the gut.

Not even a twitch. Nnoitra continued assaulting her with his lips, trailing his tongue down from her jaw to her neck. Miila's body betrayed her as she gasped in reply to his teeth sinking into her soft flesh.

"Ha, knew ya'd like it." He whispered huskily, his hands feeling her curves while he held her against the wall. Finally releasing her, he stood to his full height. Much to Miila's annoyance his large member stood erect. "Y'know, all you gotta do is bend down a little bit and you can take yer turn."

His perverse grin was enough to make her gag. Taking hold of his erection she squeezed with all her power. "Or I could just rip it off and completely fix my problem."

That just made him grin wider. "I do love it when ya get extra rough, Miila."

Scoffing as she released him, she turned to leave. "Go fuck yourself."

"I'd so much rather be fucking you." Nnoitra added, lust covering his every word.

Much to her annoyance again, Nnoitra began following her back to her suit. "Why are you following me?" Miila sighed, looking back at him lazily.

"You know how this goes." His grin seemed as if it couldn't get any larger.

Looking around for anything she could use to get away from the disgusting leech that was following her, Miila frowned in irritation. "Look you son of a bitch, I have never fucked you, I'm not going to fuck you now, and I never will fuck you. So fuck off!"

She could see he was becoming angry, but considered herself very lucky as she felt someone familiar coming towards her. "Miila-chan! There you are. I was wondering if we would get our chance to talk today."

"Ichimaru-sama! I was just looking for you." She smiled politely, pushing past the extremely tall annoyance that had been following her. "Forgive me, I had a pig distracting me from my original endeavor."

"Don't worry about it, I figured you were…caught up with something." Ichimaru's grin seemed just as perverse as Nnoitra's at times, but she would so much rather take her chances with him.

"Yes, but now we can leave." She muttered, becoming more and more anxious by the moment to rid herself of Nnoitra's presence.

Ichimaru had other plans in mind. "Hey, Jiruga-san," he called, wrapping his arm around Miila's shoulders and dangling his hand dangerously close to her chest, "would you like to join Miila-chan and I?"

Narrowing his eyes in the sneaky former captain's direction, Nnoitra glowered. "Yeah, I think I would."

Miila's discomfort was utterly obvious. Ichimaru was a bit too close for her liking, and now Nnoitra was going to be with them as well! It seemed as if things couldn't get any worse. "Well then, perhaps we should go have a cup of tea." She gritted between her teeth.

"A lovely idea!" Ichimaru grinned, directing Miila towards her suite. "We can all have a relaxing afternoon tea session."

"Of course." Miila chuckled falsely. Her mind ran rampant with curses and complaints; she really didn't want to deal with this stress at this time.

* * *

"Goddamn bastards!!"

The walls of Las Noches were crumbling. At least, in Miila's training room they were. Effortlessly throwing Viuda Negra around the room, she continued cursing and shouting profane rants. Pulling the chain to bring the seven pronged claw back to her hands, Miila panted in anger.

"Fucking assholes…" She sighed lightly and looked at her small fracción that had been hiding in the corner. "You guys can come out now."

Palom stepped forward nervously; looking to make sure no debris was falling from the ceiling. "Jeeze, Miila-sama, what made you so pissed off?"

Her brother quickly joined her, careful not to step in any of the many holes in the ground. "I bet it was Nnoitra, wasn't it?"

"Not just Nnoitra…" A frown found its way to her features as she sat down in the midst of the rubble. "Ichimaru-sama's started to do the same perverse things as Nnoitra. It's just depressing that there really is no way to escape the perversion or belittling aimed at women like me."

"But you're the best!" Porom shouted, latching onto her chest and hugging her. "No one is more amazing than you, Miila-sama. You don't deserve this treatment!"

The frown quickly became an affectionate smile. "I'm glad you think so, Porom-kun."

Palom frowned. "But if someone as amazing as you is always faced with this, how is a girl like me gonna go anywhere?"

Miila enveloped her in the hug as well. "Hey, if you're so determined I'm amazing, why are you worried? I already know you're gonna turn out ten times as amazing as me. Both of you will!"

"Not possible!" Palom laughed, her lips twisting into a large smile.

"Yeah, no one's as amazing as you, and no one ever will be!" Porom added, enjoying the small affectionate moment the three of them were sharing.

It was moments like those that everyone else didn't matter, and Miila felt as if she was on the top of the world.

The happiness and affection the three were showing was enough to make the one watching them from the shadows gag. All that bliss, didn't look appealing on Miila. Anguished was the only way he wished to see her.

* * *

It was too amazing for words. She couldn't believe what he had said. "A-Aizen-sama, say again?" Miila stammered, her face flushed and her breathing irregular.

"Miila…they're gone. Nnoitra, Grimmjow, even Gin." Placing a hand to her cheek, Sōsuke raised her face to his and powerfully crashed their lips together. "I know what they were doing to you, and I would not stand for that sort of actions against my beautiful Miila." Attempting to formulate a sentence failed; Miila was simply lost for words. "I am ridding you of your number, for a number is far too garish for my queen. Every king needs a beautiful queen to remain by his side forever. You will be with me as I rise to the heavens, you will rule beside me for eternity, and together we will take everything into our possession."

"Aizen…sama…" Was all she could force out. This was completely surreal.

Pressing her shoulders gently, he pushed her back onto the silk sheets of his bed. "You are my queen, and I will make that official." His voice was drenched with lust, his eyes as well.

Miila allowed his hands to slip under her garment, sensually sliding it off of her moonlit, pale skin. A moan escaped her lips as his hands trailed along her body, Sōsuke's mouth busily sucking and nipping at her neck. "Oh, Aizen-sama, I want you." She purred, her words soaked in lust as well.

Lips pressed against her, silencing her moans and gasps. "I will have you." He began removing his clothes as well.

There were no words to describe the perfection that stood before her. His erected member stood proudly. Miila could feel the moisture building up between her legs as she basked in his glory. "Please…" She moaned, pulling him on top of her.

"Are you ready?" The fervent shaking of her head was enough for him. He positioned himself at her entrance, kissing her lips once before thrusting into her.

Crying out she held him closely, thrusting her hips to meet his. "Ah…Nngh…N-Nnoitra…" She moaned, taking hold of the slender form hovering over.

"I knew you'd come around…" Nnoitra huffed, thrusting into her repeatedly. Long hands took hold of her chest, squeezing the soft flesh. "You want me so fucking badly, don't you?"

Moans of ecstasy filled the room as Miila dug her nails into his back, drawing lines of blood. "I do! Fuck me harder, Nnoitra!"

"Ah…ah…**ah!!**" Miila shot up in her bed, her face flushed and her breathing heavy.

Staring confusedly around the room, she realized just what had happened. "Arrrghh!!" She shouted, falling back against her bed and kicking and thrashing. "What the _fuck_ was that dream about?!"

It was too much for her to think about. She had been having her favorite dream about Sōsuke and it suddenly became Nnoitra! She felt dirty enough just from the thought.

After all the problems she had facing Nnoitra already she knew there was gonna be no way she could deal with him now.

* * *

"I can't believe I dreamed about that asshole!" Miila cried, yanking her hair and shaking her head.

I can…Sexy dream. I'm extremely jealous; Nnoitra is one sexy piece of ass!

"Ahhh, get the images out of my brain!! Take them!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Miila huffed, pacing in circles. "I can't believe I had a dirty dream about Nnoitra…"

You seem pretty obsessed over that. Are you sure you're not just repressing your feelings for him?

"Fuck you!!" She shouted, running away while blushing profusely.

* * *

Miila walked throughout the halls of Las Noches, her muscles tense with stress. She had been completely on edge since…that dream. And now she couldn't close her eyes without seeing his face. "I'm officially fuckin' screwed."

In her hands she held what she felt to be her complete and total demise. Simple paper was all it was. Perhaps the paper was simple, but it held nothing but bad news.

"Knock, knock…"

Goddammit. Damn it all to hell. She didn't need this right now. Fuck it, she didn't need this ever! "What do you want, Nnoitra?"

There was no need to see Nnoitra to know that his ever perverse grin grew wider than usual. "I want you to just tell me the truth. You want me, and you know it."

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she felt a shiver slide up her spine. More flashbacks from her dream made her stomach churn and her thighs clench. He could not be making her feel like this, she wouldn't allow it! Miila scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her heart beat faster. "You're completely delusional. Only someone pathetic and lonely would want you."

"Oh? You know you can't deny those _dreams_ you have about me…"

Miila gasped, a bright blush appeared on her cheeks stretching ear to ear. "Wh-what are you talking about?! I-I-I never had d-dreams about you!!"

He stared in surprise, the corners of his lips twitching upward into a grin. "Ha! I knew you had to be dreaming about me!" Nnoitra pushed her against the cold, stone wall, trailing his tongue along her exposed collarbone. Thin fingers crept along her thighs, stroking the exceptionally sensitive skin. "Are the dreams anything like this?"

A shiver ran up her spine once more. His voice was so full of raw lust; his hands were touching in all the right places, it felt so good… "Nnoitra…" It was enough to make her moan…No! She couldn't give into his perversion! Even if it did feel amazing, she needed to stop him. "Th-that's enough!!" Using all of her strength Miila punched him in the chest, sending him back far enough to give her space.

"Che. You just keep telling yourself you don't want me. I already know that you do, you just need to accept it." The annoyed expression he had turned to a look of perversion. "I'll be right there as soon as you come looking for me. And I'll rock your world."

That comment brought her body to attention. She wanted him, at least her body did. But she was smarter than that. There was no way she would ever give Nnoitra what he wanted. "Look, Aizen-sama ordered us to go to the human world. So I just wanna go, get it over with, and come home so I can go back to ignoring you."

Nnoitra huffed as he looked around boredly. "Why's he sendin' us to the human world? It's boring there." His fingers trailed down her exposed skin between her breasts down to where the material began again just below her navel. "Unless you wanna make it more interesting…"

Pushing his hand away Miila scoffed. "Just stay away from me."

"But you're makin' it so _hard_ for me…"

The physical need within Miila was starting to win, she knew she couldn't resist much longer. "You can go deal with that yourself. I'm not talking to you until tomorrow. That's when we'll go to the human world."

His grin grew again. "I like a woman who thinks she's in control."

That was it. She wasn't going to let him bother her, he was a dick. A jerk that was so carnal and _sexy_…no! Bad, he was just an asshole. It didn't matter how much she wanted to feel his toned body pressed against her or his hands around her throat as he intensely held her life in his hands. "Argh!" She called, threading her fingers through her hair and pulling. "Go away, Jiruga!"

* * *

Anyone could see that the tiny seventh espada was not to be messed with, however, today it seemed that she didn't even need to be messed with to snap on whatever poor soul was in the vicinity. It was because of that reason that Palom and Porom were running through the halls of Las Noches and looking for a place to hide from their master.

"Sh-shouldn't we see Miila-sama off?" Porom whispered to his sister, peeking around the corner to see if Miila was anywhere near them. "She is supposed to be gone for a few days…"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Palom retorted, pulling Porom back and shoving him against the wall so she could look him right in the eyes. "I'm gonna miss Miila-sama as much as you will, but, just in case you haven't noticed, she's acting just a bit more crazy and violent than usual. And I'm not getting killed by her!"

"Yeah, I know, but she wouldn't kill us, would she?" He inquired, freeing himself from Palom's grasps. "She's not that crazy."

The sound of violence echoed through the maze of corridors and was heard by the two childlike fracción. "Mother fucking door!! Go! Fucking! Burn! In hell!!" Banging and yelling continued to sound, profanity and hatred dripping from every word.

"I stand corrected." Porom swallowed nervously and slunk back against the wall.

Palom shifted to look around the halls again before running away from the sounds of Miila. "C'mon, dipshit, let's go! I think the safest place right now will be the suite."

"R-right…"

The two ran safely through the halls, no longer hearing the violent shouts of their master, but stopped when they found Miila outside of the suite. "Wh-wha…" Palom gasped when she saw Miila being held up and pressed against the wall of Las Noches while Nnoitra sucked and bit on her neck.

She gasped as she felt one of his teeth pierce her skin. "N-Nnoitra, let me go…"

"M-Miila-sama…" Porom stared, his eyes filling with tears. "Let Miila-sama go, Jiruga!!"

"Wait, Porom!" Palom made a move to stop her brother, but he'd already pulled out his sword and launched himself at the tall and lanky arrancar.

In one swift motion she jumped out of Nnoitra's arms, kicked him in the chest, and scooped up Porom before he got hurt. "Porom-kun! What's gotten into you?!"

Nnoitra reached to take hold of the small boy that had attempted to attack him. "Fuckin' brat, I'll show you what happens when you get in the way..."

But Miila stopped him before he could even touch Porom. "Don't you even try it…" The threatening stare she held softened as she turned her gaze to Palom and Porom. "I'm leaving now, so I want you two to stay safe, I won't be there to save you if you get into trouble." Surprisingly Nnoitra actually listened and left Miila to say her heartfelt good-byes to the two most important people in her life. "Promise me you guys will behave and be safe while I'm gone?"

The two nodded in synch with each other. "Okay, Miila-sama." Palom frowned; feeling Porom's pain she took his hand in hers.

"I don't want you to go with him, Miila-sama…" Porom mumbled, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "You won't be safe!"

"I'll be fine." Miila assured him in a motherly tone, soothing his feelings of unease. "I won't be gone longer than three days, and I will come back. Then I won't need to leave you again."

Porom watched as Nnoitra sneered down at him; he knew he looked like a wimp and needed to become braver. Stopping his tears he glared at the fifth espada. "Okay, Miila-sama. We'll see you when you return."

A reassuring smile was planted firmly on her features; she hugged her two underlings and left with Nnoitra. "You're turning him into a fucking pussy."

Her expression fell to a glare as she looked over at him. "Shut up. I wasn't about to let him try to fight you, especially without Palom-chan. But even if they worked together I wouldn't want them fighting you."

"How else are they gonna learn not to fuck with people stronger than them?"

Miila's expression fell further to a look of exhaustion. "They're still learning. I'm teaching them the best way that I can."

"Just leave them to me," Nnoitra grinned sadistically. "I'll teach them how to stand up for themselves."

"And what about Tesla-san? Shouldn't you be busier with your own fracción?"

Nnoitra shrugged as the two walked through the garganta. "Tesla's fine. He's learned his shit already. And if he fucks it up I ain't afraid to fuckin' let him know it."

"That kind of discipline is so barbaric though." Miila brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she looked at him. "I think that they learn better through intelligent conversation instead of physical consequences."

He scoffed and sneered down at her. "Bein' an arrancar is all about physical consequences. We exist to fight. If those brats can't fight they can't survive. Then you'll be screwed."

Wait a minute…Were they actually having a somewhat intelligent and civil conversation? And, was that last bit a sincerely concerned comment? "Uh, r-right. I guess that actually makes sense. But I also want them to know that intelligence can be a weapon as well."

"Maybe for weaklings." Though he seemed to be mocking her, he didn't act like he was actually thought she was wrong. "Your strength is your best weapon, plain and simple."

The two emerged into the human world and glanced around. "Alright, I don't feel like dealing with any idiots at the moment, so let's just keep it low key today and look around."

Nnoitra thoughtfully stared at her for an extended moment before frowning at her. "Che, whatever. I'll kill anyone who fucks with me."

"Alright, fine, I don't care, just don't start shit." Miila sighed, walking in front of him so he wouldn't notice the blush on her cheeks. Could she really have enjoyed talking to him? Did he actually have a serious and pensive side to him?

"Where're we goin' now?" Nnoitra question, lazily looking around the town they were in. "We ain't doin' shit today, right?"

"Yeah, there's a point to staying low key." She muttered, looking around the town they'd ended up in. "It's pretty busy here, so I'm gonna go find something to do."

Before Miila got very far, a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into the strong body of her partner for the mission. "I know something to do…"

For the first time, Miila actually considered coming together with Nnoitra. "…Why does it always come to this?"

"You know you want it too. Just accept it." He pressed, turning her around as he lifted her up and pressed her against a wall in the alley they'd appeared in. "Why else would you react like this?" To add emphasis to his point he ran his fingers along her thighs and felt her shiver.

Still, she hesitated. "And would you stop bugging me if we did?"

He smiled perversely and nipped at her ear. "You'd be begging for more anyway…"

Fuck it. Miila dug her nails into his back as she held tightly and crashed their lips together. All her reservations had been tossed out the window; there was no turning back. This was either the dumbest decision she'd ever made, or the smartest. Either way she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Sex time! Next chapter, Miila finally stops being a friggin' prude!

"Hey!" Miila glared. "…Shut up."

Never! Oh, and the first tell me where I got the names for Miila's fracción they'll get a shout out in the next real chapter!


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Woohoo! Time for sexy time!

"You get a little way too excited about this." Miila mumbled, looking away from the Narrator embarrassedly.

Aww, you're so shy about this! It's almost cute!

She grabbed the Narrator and pulled at her cheeks, "Shut up!"

* * *

Cold stone pressed against her back as Nnoitra lifted her up, placing his hands on her extremely firm ass and squeezing the soft flesh with his long, strong hands. His tongue trailed along from her exposed chest up to along her collar bone and up further to her ear. "How much do you want me, Miila?" His voice remained coated in lust as he nipped at her ear.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Miila thrust against his already erect member. "Don't play games, Nnoitra." She hissed in reply threading her fingers through his hair and enjoying the feeling of him sucking and licking and biting at her neck.

He only grinned in reply, continuing to torment her by softly rubbing and kneading her breasts in his hands, squeezing them and twisting the nipples on occasion. Oh goodness, his mind was in a haze; her body was everything he'd imagined it to be: soft, supple, perky, tight…It was beyond perfect.

Miila placed her hands on either side of his face, crushing their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss. Her tongue ran along his lips, pressing its way into his mouth to rub against the tattooed flesh. Their tongues danced together, twisting and twirling as she attempted to bring the two of them closer. "Mm…" She groaned, assisting him as her pulled her tight body suit off of her shoulders and arms and left it to dangle around her waist.

"Tell me what you want…" Nnoitra huskily groaned, pressing his erection against her thigh. "…And I'll let you have it all."

It really pained her to comply with what he wanted, but she was so ready it wasn't even funny. "Nnoitra…I want you to fuck me." Clenching her thighs around his waist Miila nipped at his throat. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight. And when you finish, I want you to fuck me even harder."

His grin spread even larger than normal as he trailed his fingers teasingly along her thigh. "That's what I fucking thought." Taking hold of her waist he pried her out of the leg lock she had him in and placed her on the ground.

A whine of protest was heard from Miila as she pulled him closer to her. He took hold of her chin and crushed their lips together, licking and feeling her sweet moist cavern. Mm, she tasted like…cherries. It was enough to cause uncomfortable throbbing of his rock hard member.

Nnoitra felt like he was going explode if he waited much longer. Breaking apart the kiss, he took hold of Miila, turning her around rather roughly and bending her over he pushed her against the wall. Swiftly, he pulled her suit further down, exposing her practically dripping warmth, and slid open his pants to expose his massive erection. His cock pulsated with excitement as he teasingly rubbed himself in circles around her opening.

Moaning in anticipation Miila rocked her hips against him, causing him to enter her slightly. Her body quivered as her muscles contracted around his member, sending waves of pleasure through the lanky arrancar.

Taking firm hold of her hips he fully inserted himself into her, his breathing becoming erratic as he felt every inch of her tight warmth. She was so unbelievable; perfectly curved, tighter than anyone he'd felt before, sweet to the taste, but with so much moxie it just made him crave her. She whined in impatience, wriggling her hips as if demanding more. And he was more than happy to comply. In a torturously slow motion he slid out of her, only to slam back in with as much force as he could muster.

Miila cried out loudly and clung closer to the wall as he repeated the process, moving faster and faster with each thrust. She peered over her shoulder and noticed the look of excitement and bliss spread across his features. Biting her finger she hoped to silence herself slightly, not at all just adoring his body. No, of course she didn't love the feeling of his muscular body pressing her against the wall, or his large cock slamming into her more than welcoming warmth. Nope, she was only doing this because he was there and available…and so fucking good.

He rocked his hips, thrusting faster and faster. Picking the small woman up Nnoitra found a way to get deeper, to feel even deeper inside of her. She cried out loudly, reaching behind her she tangled her hands through his hair. He was making her feel so good! She wanted more, she _ineeded/i_ more of him. "Ungh, faster, Nnoitra. Oh, fuck me faster!"

A groan escaped his lips as he thrust faster. Her muscles contracted tightly, his speed quickened again as he found her tight warmth tipping him over the edge. "Ah…ahhh, fuck!" He shouted as he released himself into her.

The larger arrancar leaned over, his body curving around Miila's as they both leaned against the wall and attempted to catch their breath. His cock remained inside her, causing pure ecstasy to flow through him with her every movement.

"Oh, fuck, Nnoitra…" Miila panted, looking at his face out of the corner of her eye. "…Let's go find somewhere for round two."

A perverse grin found its way to his features as he pulled out of her. "I knew you wouldn't be able to get enough…"

Without even giving her a chance to fix her clothing, he picked up the small woman and roughly cradled her in his arms. She rushed to cover her exposed chest as Nnoitra shot off into the city in search of somewhere she hoped would be more private.

"There's a hotel, let's just break into one of the rooms or something!" Miila huffed, worrying that the two of them running around exposed as they were would attract unwanted attention.

Nnoitra's perverse grin turned down to her. "What? Not up for some fun on the rooftops?"

Wrestling free from his grasps, Miila pulled her sleeves back over her arms and covered herself with her body suit before rushing to the roof of the hotel. Forcefully she kicked open the door and made her way into the nearest room on the top floor.

The lanky arrancar followed her closely, his member already standing erect again in anticipation of the events to come.

Before he had the chance to lay a hand on her, Miila took hold of his arm and tossed him roughly onto the bed. She hopped on top of him, not giving him any chance to take control, and grinded intensely against his cock.

"So eager, eh, Miila?" Nnoitra taunted, not making any move to stop Miila from her dominating position. He knew teasing her would only make her angry and thus make the sex so much more intense.

"Shut up." She hissed, sneering down at him as she quickly removed her clothing. "This is not about you. This is just about feeling good."

Enthusiastically Nnoitra followed her examples and shed his clothing as well. She may have been half his height, but her body conformed to his perfectly.

Perky chest, tiny waist, curved hips; she may have been tiny, but she definitely didn't have a childish form.

Miila rubbed the tip of his erection against her warmth teasingly, her nails dragging down his chest as she sucked and nipped at his neck. "Enjoy it; this is the last you'll be feeling me." She purred, slamming down suddenly on his cock.

His smile grew as he felt her surrounding him. Placing his hands on her hips, he assisted her up and downward motion.

"Mm…" She couldn't hold back the bliss she felt having his massive erection inside of her. His size was almost too much for her tiny form, but the pleasure she felt with every lift and fall of her body was much more intense than any pain that accompanied it.

Nnoitra leaned forward, licking and nipping at her breasts. His hands slid further down and squeezed roughly on her ass. "You know you want more…"

She hissed as she thrust faster and faster onto his member. "Please, this is just a temporary thing. Just wait until I find someone better, who's much bigger to-"

Strong hands gripped around her throat as he flipped her over on the bed, shoving her face down into the sheets as he plowed into her from behind. "How's that?" He grunted, thrusting deeper and deeper into her, feeling her body reacting to his cock. "Too much for you, huh? That's what I fuckin' thought."

Nnoitra vigorously thrust in and out of her, causing her to cry out into the linen that covered the king sized mattress; the ecstasy was becoming too much for her. However he paid no attention to what she was feeling and resumed pounding into her. In fact he rather enjoyed her writhing as she attempted to break free of his hold.

"A-ah, Nnoitra…!" Miila groaned, but he paid no heed to her discomfort and focused instead on her body.

She was so small, so…fragile. And he had her. He could make her moan and writhe with pleasure…or at any moment break her with pain. It was all in his power, and she could do nothing about it.

Nnoitra's grip tightened around her throat.

That's right, she better fucking understand that she was his. Her life was in his grasps, literally. Right now it was all up to him. And he relished the feeling. Every move she made was guided by him, he was above her. He _ruled _her.

"Ah!" His body went stiff as he felt the elation of his climax, coming inside her as he released his hold on her throat.

"Haaaa…" Miila gasped, heavily breathing into the sheets. Her head spun as she rolled over and attempted to calm her breathing.

Nnoitra grinned down cockily at her. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Growling in response, she turned away from him. "Fuck you, Nnoitra."

"You already did, Miila." He smirked.

* * *

Oh my god, that took me way too long to write.

"Shut up, I don't wanna talk about this." Miila huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking embarrassed.

Ohh, looks like someone's ashamed.


	5. Chapter 4

I lost an organ!

Miila looked at the Narrator like she was crazy. "I'm sorry…you what?"

I lost an organ; part of my body was removed; I'm no longer technically an average human. I had surgery a little bit ago and they took out my gallbladder.

"You know I never actually thought any part of you counted as average…or human…"

* * *

"Huff…huff…" The bed creaked as Miila rolled off of the taller lanky arrancar and onto her back. "What, so that was the eighth time today?"

An increasingly familiar feeling of a large, bony hand caressing her stomach caused tiny bumps to rise on her skin. "You're forgetting about when we went to that human clump of shopping stores."

Another blush worked its way over her cheeks, memories of the two finding an empty room in that busy area flashed through her mind. "R-right, so that makes nine."

Sitting upright in the bed she felt Nnoitra nuzzling her neck as he nibbled on her earlobe. "So what do you say we make that ten times today?"

"Nnoitra…" Miila moaned and arched her back. Suddenly, she pulled herself away from him and sat further upright. "This is our second day here and we haven't done any work for Aizen-sama!"

"I think we've done more than enough for Aizen. We proved that there ain't shit going on in the human realm." Dipping the smaller arrancar back against the bed, he ran his tongue along her lower lip. "However I know we haven't done nearly enough of each other…"

Already she could feel her stomach twisting. Why did she get so excited every time he touched her? It was _Nnoitra_ after all! Oh well, they had one more day in the human world before they went home. Then she would return to having nothing to do with him at all.

"Okay, _once more_. And then we'll go and explore the human world. Deal?"

His grin grew as he looked down at her. "You know you'll be wanting more. But I guess if you can resist me…" Very playfully he leaned over her and pressed their lips together, sweetly slipping his tongue into her mouth to rub against hers.

No way did she like him. She just enjoyed feeling good. And that was all that mattered. It's not like she actually liked being with him. Nu-uh, nope, there was no way she enjoyed spending time with him and being intima…physical! It was not intimacy they shared; it was pure, carnal, physical gratification. Although she really couldn't remember a time that she'd been this pleased by any man…No! Bad Miila!

A shiver ran down her spine as Nnoitra ran his insanely long tongue along her exposed thigh.

"Whatever, I'll worry about it later…" She silently mused, threading her fingers through his hair as Nnoitra inserted his tongue into her warmth. "This can't hurt anything…right…?"

* * *

Sauntering through the dark streets of Karakura Town Miila sighed happily. Wow, she hadn't felt so good in a long time! Stretching her arms upward in the moonlight she chirped happily. "Oh my! I can't believe how much I love this human realm!"

Nnoitra chuckled as he watched her ass sway as she trotted along ahead of him. "Told you I'd rock your world."

"Ha!" Miila exclaimed, a sincerely happy smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Jiruga."

Turning back she looked up at him from the corner of her eye. Lavender tresses twirled around her small form as she spun in a circle, her dark, obsidian eyes glowing in the pale moonlight as she stared up blissfully at his face. A halo of moonlight graced her head as laughed innocently.

Stopping in his tracks Nnoitra felt his heart skip a beat. He'd never seen her look so…happy. Nor so…beautiful…

Her smile quickly fell as she saw his slack jawed stare. "Wh-what are you lookin' at? Let's keep going! We're supposed to be watching for that Kurosaki kid!" A tinge of pink flushed across her cheeks as she looked downward allowing her long locks to veil her face.

"Che, just yer stupid expression." He mocked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he trailed behind her, careful to maintain a decent distance between them. "If we want that Kurosaki kid then we'll have to draw him out!"

"Oh no you don't." Miila huffed, turning to face him again now that her composure had returned. "I told you not to start shit! We're on an observational mission; there was nothing in our orders about causing problems."

Nnoitra sneered down at her disdainfully. "You sound like a fuckin' pussy. What? Ya scared?"

Indignantly crossing her arm over her chest she scowled. "I ain't afraid! I'm just not in the mood to deal with any bullshit you cause."

"Who says I'll be starting shit?" That stupid grin stared down at her.

Now she remembered why she despised him so much. He was such a pain in her ass who wanted nothing but sex and fighting. There was no possible way that cretin had any sliver of deeper intelligence.

"That's why I can't continue having these…moments with him after we go back to Hueco Mundo." Miila frowned as she stared up at the night's sky. This had been refreshing though. She was always so angry in Hueco Mundo, always punching down doors or tossing Viuda Negra about. Here she felt less tense. As always she remained on her toes, but now she felt she could focus on other things rather than how much she hated everyone.

"Kinda makes you question going back, huh?" Nnoitra muttered, looking around at the relatively desolate town.

Miila felt her heart flicker for a moment. "Wait, had he really been on the same wave length as me?" A dumbstruck expression fell across her features as she felt a chill run up her spine. "That's it," she thought, "I need to get out of here and soon."

"Hey, Nnoitra…" She began, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Huh?" Lethargically he glanced over his shoulder at the tiny woman he wished to simply devour at times.

A sudden motion in her peripheral vision yanked her attention from the arrancar in front of her. "What was that?"

Turning around to approach her fully, Nnoitra glimpsed the road they'd just traveled before turning back to her. "What're you freakin' out for? There ain't nothing around. I don't feel nothing either."

Suddenly a rocket rushed past where Miila's head had previously been. In a swift spin she pulled out Viuda Negra and tossed it at the young girl that had fired the rocked at her. However, before the claw clasped around the girl's face a boy with a large bat knocked her weapon down.

"Hilas, Vi-" Her release was cut short when Nnoitra pulled her back. "What the fuck?" She hissed up at him, her dark eyes glowing eerily darker.

"Don't going showin' off what you've got fer a couple brats." Nnoitra growled as he disappeared.

Miila followed his cue and disappeared just in time to reappear behind the young girl and wrap her in Viuda Negra. Using the claws to pierce the young girl Miila felt her go limp and quickly released her, letting the girl fall off the building she had been standing on and down at least 15 stories to the ground. A large, dark skinned man grabbed the girl before she collided with the ground.

A man in a green and white stripped hat appeared, holding up his hands peacefully. "Arrancar-sans, I do not wish to start a battle. I do, however, need you to release Jinta-kun and give back the item you took."

Connecting her eyes with Nnoitra's for a split second, she knew what to do. In a moment Nnoitra had launched himself at the hatted man and Miila had used Viuda Negra to paralyze the boy named Jinta. "I don't know what you think we did, shinigami, but you are mistaken. We have done nothing and taken nothing."

The man deflected Nnoitra's attacks and watched Miila. "An arrancar took something of mine. And you currently have a friend of mine in your hands."

"You attacked us." Miila hissed in reply, flashing her larger than average fangs in his direction. "And that arrancar was not us."

Nnoitra laughed insanely as he threw his weapon in the man's direction once again. "Who cares? He started something and I'll end it!"

Looking down at the boy in her arms Miila felt a pang of emotion in her chest. What if this was Porom? This was supposed to be a peaceful trip. An observational trip. When did it turn into this?

Nnoitra stared in shock back at Miila as he felt the paralysis take over his body. Miila pulled him to her using Viuda Negra and simultaneously tossed the boy at the hatted man. "This visit was not supposed to spark any violence; we will leave now and you will leave us be." Connecting her eyes with that man, Miila could tell that he was not hostile. "That poison will not kill them, but I do have another that could. And they will feel it if you dare to fucking try anything."

The hatted man nodded in agreement and took Jinta, the girl, and the other man and left.

Miila could feel the anger radiating off of the man draped over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nnoitra. But I couldn't let you do that. If you don't recall the briefing you should have read over that man is dangerous. He and another woman approached Ulquiorra and Yammy when they visited here. Not that I'm saying you couldn't take him; I'm just saying that now is not the time."

Laying him down carefully on the rooftop Miila sat beside him. Might as well get it all out… "You know, I'm actually hesitant to go back to Hueco Mundo. I know you don't understand emotions deeper than bloodlust and regular lust, but being here kinda makes me think that we have more options. Don't get me wrong, I will remain by Aizen-sama's side for as long as he'll let me…but…" Looking off to the side, a frown fell on her features. "I know it's pointless to hope that he'd ever see me as more, but I've admired him from the beginning. I used to dream about Aizen-sama proclaiming his love to me, about being intimate with me."

The hateful aura rolling off of the lanky arrancar decreased dramatically as his free eye watched the woman who'd he'd spent the better half of two days ravishing. Something about her seemed different for some reason. Her mannerisms had changed and she was looking more and more…happy…?

"I say used to because ever since you've been inserting yourself into my life more the dreams have changed. Now I dream of being with you." A bright blush found its way across her cheeks as she twirled one of her extensive tresses of hair. "Maybe that's why I don't want to leave. Of course I'd never admit it to anyone, but because of you and the things we did together I…I don't want to return home…A part of me actually wishes you and I could stay here."

Placing her face in her hands Miila sighed. "But I need to return to Palom-chan and Porom-kun. And even though I know it's pointless I still love Aizen-sama." Looking down at Nnoitra she brushed some stray strands of hair back into place. "And just between you and me, I kinda like you now." Tracing her finger along his jaw she leaned down kissed his cheek. "But soon it'll just be between me and me..."

Picking up the still paralyzed arrancar she tossed him over his shoulder. "Wow, I've never been that honest with myself before. Well, time to get back to suppressing all my emotions aside from anger; we're going home tonight."

On cue the garganta opened and the two returned to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Woah, you told him a lot more than I thought you would.

"Yeah, not like he'll remember it the next day." Miila sighed. "Why does being honest with yourself make you feel so uncomfortable?"

It gets easier the more you do it. I've got some mad self-honesty skills myself.


	6. Chapter 5

Oh goodness! I'm feeling so terribly hot right now! Would you like to trade places for the chapter?

"Why?" Miila asked, staring suspiciously at the Narrator.

Duh! So I can screw Nnoitra like crazy!

"…Then no…"

* * *

Compiling her notes, Miila sighed obnoxiously. There just didn't seem to be anyway to make her report sound good. "Dammit! Aizen-sama is going to see right through this!" She had spent the better part of the last three days screwing the hell out of Nnoitra, but now she couldn't seem to come up with anything that made any sliver of sense to report to Sōsuke.

Palom picked up some of the papers, reading the nonsensical writings smeared across the pages. "What the hell is all this, Miila-sama?"

"It's nothing!" The seventh looked extremely flustered as she reached for the papers from her fracción. "I'm just…not sure what to tell Aizen-sama about the whole…human world…thing…" Stumbling over every word of that sentence, she continued feeling frustrated.

"Well, what _did_ happened?" Porom inquired, nervously rubbing his arm.

That really was the dreaded question. What could she say to them? "Nnoitra and I spent a lot of our time…taking it easy. We didn't do all that much exploring." _Unless you count each other. _"I just can't find a way to tell Aizen-sama about that."

"So why not just tell him that?"

Miila stifled a small laugh; her fracción were so innocent! "I don't think Aizen-sama would appreciate a report saying we didn't do what was requested of us."

A small fist jabbed at the espada. "But don't you think he'd know if you're lying?" Palom stuck her tongue out at her master. "You're kinda screwed if you do and screwed if you don't, huh?"

"…Fuck, you're right." Miila had a very large desire pull her hair out. It was one slip up! One moment where passion overtook her senses and led her to do something she'd promised she'd never ever do! What's worse is how that one slip up caused her to slip again, and again, and again. Seventeen slip ups was the final count. "I'm such a despicable person!"

"Come on now, Miila-sama!" Porom placed a hand on her arm and tried to calm her down. "Slacking off isn't that bad."

"But doing the one thing you promised yourself you wouldn't is!" The table she'd been using was quickly thrown across the room. "Dammit! Screw this! Palom, Porom, we're gonna go do something that needs to be done!"

Palom hesitantly spoke up, "And what's that, Miila-sama?"

"You two are going to fight me. And I'm not going to hold back." Miila scrunched up her face as she picked up the two of them. It was so hard to believe that she was actually going to take Nnoitra's advice, but she had come to realize that he was right. They needed to be strong, and not just mentally.

Looking at his twin, Porom swallowed nervously. "O-okay, Miila-sama…"

* * *

Lazily sauntering through the halls of Las Noches, Nnoitra couldn't shake the boredom that seemed to plague him. Everything had been so dull lately. There was nothing to do! "Che, time to go make my own fun." He smirked, following the sound of Miila.

In one of the larger rooms of Las Noches he found her. "That's better!" Miila grinned, looking at the nicks and cuts she'd received from her little fracción. "You gotta move faster!" Swiftly she kicked the girl in the back and sent her flying into her brother.

Palom took hold of Porom. Using her own body for leverage, she launched her brother at their master, taking that chance to dart between her legs and slice from the back of Miila's thigh up to her shoulder blade.

Viuda Negra was finally released. Miila very quickly made light work of the two using her weapon. Even without using any paralyzing agent, she had the two down on their backs within seconds. "Alright, I'd say that's good for now." Returning her weapon to its holster, she helped up the twins. "I was very impressed by that double attack, you two."

"Thanks!" Palom grinned through her pain. "I just thought quickly."

"Without letting me know…" Porom frowned, rubbing his sore spots.

Laughing heartily, Miila wiped some blood from her cheek. "Practice that stuff! You guys could be unstoppable if you worked your attacks together."

"Do you really think so, Miila-sama?" The boy ignored his pain and smiled brightly at his master. "We'll definitely train very hard then!"

Palom smiled at her brother and placed her hands behind her head. "Damn straight!"

Looking down at the two Miila felt pride filling her. "But for now I want you to run off to the infirmary. Can't train very well if you're getting blood all over the arena."

"Yes, Miila-sama!" The two chimed together as they obeyed the order given by their master.

Lightness seemed to fill the room as Miila began ripping off the dangling shreds of clothing. She could feel certain wounds still bleeding, but she had no desire to go to the infirmary. Turning to return to her room, the seventh finally noticed the tall, lanky man watching her. "Finally doin' some good for your fracción, I see." He grinned widely while staring down at her.

"Just following some of your friendly advice." Miila smirked, walking past him, knowing he would follow.

"The hell're you talking about?" Nnoitra asked, enjoying the view of her one exposed ass cheek.

"You mean you don't remember?" She knew full and well that he couldn't remember anything that had occurred in the past week, but it was somewhat enjoyable to taunt him so. "And what about the human realm? What are you gonna tell Aizen-sama when you're supposed to recount our journey?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Nnoitra turned up his nose. "Like I have to tell him anything."

Miila opened the door to her suite and held it open for the fifth. "Oh, but all those memories. You really missed out on some _real fun_…"

The perverse espada stood behind the small woman and began groping her small chest. "We can always try a little recap…"

Damn, she knew she should have never opened up that stupid can of worms. It was okay, though. Now that she accepted her desire for him, maybe she'd be able to handle her feelings better. "Yeah, maybe in your dreams." She smirked, pulling herself from his grasps and pushing him down onto her couch.

"You keep saying that, but yer ass is shakin' an invitation." Perversely licking his lips, he watched Miila's exaggerated hip swaying as she walked.

Tantalizingly Miila lowered the remaining sections of her garment from her shoulders and let it rest around her waist. Looking over her shoulder at Nnoitra she raised a finger to her lips and playfully nibbled on it in a sexy manner.

Unable to resist her teasing, Nnoitra got up to approach the woman…only to have the door slammed in his face. "You fuckin' tease…!" Despite the anger that he was feeling, he couldn't help feeling joy at the same time. There was something different about her now, and it only made him want it more.

Giggling lightly, Miila felt so good. She was the one torturing him now! Quickly she changed into a new uniform, placing bandages as needed. She then escaped using a hidden door in her closet. As she pondered what to do next, Tōsen approached her. "Aizen-sama wishes to see you now."

Ah, Tōsen. Miila enjoyed Tōsen. He was a real no nonsense person. It was so refreshing to find that in this world. "Thank you, Kaname-sama. I will go see him immediately."

Though she had no idea what she'd say, Miila didn't feel nervous about seeing Sōsuke. Calmly she walked to Sōsuke's throne room. Before she could even knock the doors opened for her. "Miila, I am surprised with you." Sōsuke spoke placing his chin on his hand. "And you're punctuality is usually so perfect."

"Pardon me, Aizen-sama." Miila waited for a moment, but the butterflies didn't come. Something was wrong, she knew it, and she knew just what that something was. "You see, the mission you ordered did not go about as planned. The majority of the time was spent seeing to more…personal matters. When Nnoitra and I finally did focus on our mission we were attacked, and I was forced to remove Nnoitra from the situation."

"Yes, I realize that Nnoitra has been influenced by your powers." The leader of Las Noches rose and approached the young woman, a cruel expression spread across his features. "And I am not speaking of Viuda Negra's toxin."

A dark look took over Miila. Inside she was screaming. "So we were being observed." Running her tongue along her teeth, she clenched her jaw in frustration. "You _wanted_ us to be a distraction."

"Always a smart one." Sōsuke mentioned, brushing some of her hair out of her face as he circled her. "I suppose I should have been direct with you, Miila."

Jerking away from his touch, the seventh espada held up her hand. "You wanted Nnoitra and I to work together because you knew I'd fight him the hardest."

Forcefully he grabbed her wrist and forced her closer. "And you disappointed me. It took him less than ten minutes to get you out of your clothes, Miila. I thought your standards were higher than that."

"I don't give a shit about standards." Miila hissed, her muscles tensing all around her body. "At least he had the decency to be honest."

The reiatsu that filled the room was enough to bring the woman to her knees, and yet she still did not fear it. Watching his subordinate, Sōsuke noticed the lack of fear she showed. "You are a spirited one, Miila. I appreciate that. However, I will warn you: Remember your place."

As the power subsided, Miila rose once again. "Of course, Aizen-_sama_." One of Sōsuke's servant girls took hold of the seventh's forearm. Blinded by anger, Miila took hold the girl's arm and twisted it in a way that it should not have been twisted.

"Get the fuck off of me!" The girl screamed and cried, watching the blood that squirt from her arm where the bone protruded.

Silently Miila kicked the girl, causing her to crash through the wall of the throne room. Surprisingly, Sōsuke remained silent, allowing his espada to harm his servant. Walking away from the room, Miila finally let the rage filling her release. "God fucking dammit!" She shrieked, pounding the walls intensely.

The peak of her anger came as she fell down to her knees, hateful tears stung her eyes. Wiping away at any sign of weakness, she knew what she wanted to do. While she still felt in control, she made her way quickly through the halls of Las Noches. It was something she'd never done before, and a place she'd never been to, but she wanted him now. Fuck, she _needed_ the release he offered _now_!

Once she'd found the correct door, she kicked the fucker down. Nnoitra took one look at her and knew what was about to happen. "Tesla, get out." He spat, standing to greet his favorite espada.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama…" Tesla hesitated, eying the seventh as he left the suite.

"So, Miila, come fo-" Any snide comments Nnoitra had were quickly silenced as she tackled the much larger arrancar.

Intensely she bit down at the base of his neck, sinking into his flesh as deeply as she could. "Don't fucking say a thing." She snarled, ripping off her own clothes before he could react. Hastily she began to rip off his clothes as well.

A bony hand took hold of the smaller arrancar's neck as Nnoitra flipped Miila onto her back. Tighter he squeezed her, ceasing the air supply she desperately needed. In response she dug her nails as deeply into his back as she could, drawing ten lines of blood down his back. "Don't fucking order me around." He glowered, releasing his hold on her neck he took hold of her arm instead. Dragging her across the room and into his bedroom he threw her forcefully onto the bed.

Miila rested on her knees and her hands, gasping for breath still. Nnoitra's strong hand smacked her perky cheek once before he too kneeled on the bed. Taking hold of her hips he prepared himself for the sex he'd been waiting for. "Fuck me!" Miila groaned, pushing herself back against him.

How he loved to hear her crying for him. "As you wish, Miila…"

* * *

Is it odd that I'm feeling pissed as hell after writing that?

"Too angry; don't care." Miila growled, beating the snot out of the Narrators many pillows on her bed.

What did my bed ever do to you?

* * *

Okay, so I have a very serious question for all of you: Should I start a new story? Now, I know that I still have many ideas that many have told me to expand upon, however, I want to know if you guys would like more if I cannot assure you that I will update regularly. For my readers on I have a poll on my homepage asking about it, but you're all welcome to review and let me know.


End file.
